


Silent Night the Anthony Valentine version.

by Chippa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas songs lyric change, Crime&Christmas2020, Gen, Tony Christmas songs should be a thing, Tony makes everything better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chippa/pseuds/Chippa
Summary: What would Silent Night sound like if it was modernised - this is my version.  😃
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3
Collections: Crime & Christmas 2020





	Silent Night the Anthony Valentine version.

**Author's Note:**

> I got fed up of listening to the same old Christmas songs and decided to make a ~~better~~ Tony version to get me through Christmas. 😁
> 
> This is for prompt 5 of the Crime and Christmas 2020 challenge. "Silent Night".

Silent Night, Tony Night,  
Rushing home, to catch a sight,  
Round the t.v. sit mother and child,  
To see dear Tony wondrous and wild,  
Watching in heavenly bliss,  
Watching in heavenly bliss.

Silent Night, Tony night,  
In any role, he’s a delight,  
Has no critics, he’s loved by all,  
You hear the voice and you’re enthralled,  
Tony the actor is great,  
Tony the actor is great.

Silent Night, Tony night,  
So many great characters, from Meres to Bright,  
In that grey suit, he looks so good.  
Accents galore all sound like they should,  
Loved and respected forever,  
Loved and respected forever.


End file.
